Reds and Blues of Mann co
by Churchisalive
Summary: Takes please after season 12 where the Chairman and Grey Mann team up to take over the world and possibly the galaxy. It's up to the nine mercs of Mann co and the Red and Blue team to help win this. Thank you again for my last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys not stopping my other story just took a little time off to tell you I'm making the Reds and Blues crossover of Team fortress 2 and if you want me to focus on the story I already started its okay I'm just going on my word and just taking a little break to tell you what I'm doing later on. I will be doing a Christmas special of Rwby and RVB so I wanted to say thanks for reading this again.**

This story takes place in between season 12 and 13 where Grey mann and malcome Hargrove team up to profit off the other one and Mann co receives accidental help from The Reds and Blues. Tell me how it is when I post this.


	2. A new Beginning

**Author's note this story is going to tie in with the Church full of Roses story on how church will get back. It takes place during TF2 Ring Of Fired if you know about the team fortress 2 comics this will help if you don't that's cool. Also the beast in Remnant is not dead, but I'll explain that when we get there. Now as always leave any comments or suggestions in the description below. Oh and also Church is still a teenager.**

 **Now back to the story.**

Church now realized he was not only million office miles from Ruby but was also years behind her as well. He needed to find a way back home, he didn't have time to waste at some place called 2 fort, he needed to find Tex for her teleporter. " Alright then Miss Pauling, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get home. Thanks for pointing a gun to my head, but goodbye. " He was going out of a hallway, and up some stairs until she stopped.

" Wait. Don't go that way they'll shoot anything that moves. " Church didn't have time to hear this as he walked out he saw 3 metal looking men. The small one held a double barrel shotgun. The medium-sized one one had a helmet covering it's eyes carrying a rocket launcher on it's shoulder. The biggest one held a minigun and seemed to be moving the leader as he began to order his troops.

" Let us fight metal men vs ity bity baby man, " He said as he spun his minigun in the path of Church. Church tucked and rolled out of the way just in time as he's was behind a door way leading to an outside sniping post. He had no patience and no time for this bullshit. At the same time Miss Pauling was still hiding behind the stairs.

Church got his fist ready as he ran to the first one closest to him, the smallest one. " Yo batter up. " Is what the robot said to him ask he jumped in front of Church with a shotgun. Church grabbed the shotgun as he pulled him close as he rammed his fist through the machine's chest. He picked up the shotgun as he saw it looked weird. He backed up against the wall again as he peeked over he saw the one wearing a helmet charging at him. Church responded with the same charge as he rammed his way into the bot using him as a shield against the minigun's rounds. He saw the soldier had grenades on him, as he pulled the pin on one he pushed him into the big one. As he walked away he heard the robot say something. " Beep Boop son, Beep Boop." Church walked away from the explosion to ask Miss Pauling a few questions starting with.

" Miss Pauling I have a few questions for you. 1. What the fuck was thats 2. What the fuck is up with these weapons. " He said as he saw the shotgun he stole from the small bot was more than a shotgun. "3. Is there any more. "

Miss Pauling answered all his questions as best she could. " And that's it any questions. "

" Yeah one. Mann vs Machine war? " Church asked confused as it didn't show in his data base.

" It's official off public records, because it's technically a business war. I'm here because my administrator told me to get the files of the team so I can look for them. " Miss Pauling then remembered his strength. " Given your talents, can you help me? ".

Church looked sceptical at her then refused. " Thanks but unless one of your guys knows how to build a teleporter to another planet and through time then yeah I'll help. " He walked away as he knew in this time it was impossible.

" I actually do. " Church stopped as she heard the woman say this.

" Wait. What? "

" I know a guy who can build a teleporter. Help me find my people I'm looking for and we got a deal." Church knew this might be his only chance to get back to Remnant.

" Fine, where do we start? "

" Ah yes, but there still 20 more robots outside. "

Church then began to loot the fallen robots in the room for weaponry and just as luck would have it he found 2 regular shotguns, a pistol, a baseball bat, a pickaxe, and he grabbed the minigun. He also strapped the rocket launcher to his back. Church then saw the weird gun he had before and asked Miss Pauling, " Hey Pauling, what the fuck is this? And also, how do I reload it? "

Pauling then holstered her two shot pistol as she showed Church how to reload. " Okay this is a double barrel shotgun round, but it reloads like a revolver, and to get a new shell, pull the lever down. Also there's a bottom part of the shotgun that has a hole for reloading shells. And that's it." Pauling then handed him the gun as she'd upholstered her pistol. They were on the top floor of a building labeled RED Reliable Excavation and Demolition, Church glanced behind a piece of metal. He's begat counting down the troops : 2 miniguners, 1 wearing a hard hat near a sentry, 1 sniper, 1 with a flamethrower, 3 soldiers, 1 with glasses and backpack and a hose attached to it, 1 wearing a suit, 3 with grenades launchers and one eye, and the last ones were the smaller ones. He's glanced as he was ready for them.

He lept off the building holding the minigun as he mowed down 2 soldiers 1 robot cyclops and 5 scouts. The sniper, the 2 miniguners, and the engineer looking robot began firings at him, as rockets came down there was a huge smoke screen. For a while all the robots just stared at each other before the sniper only the building was shot in the head. All the robots looked at the path of bullet to see Church's bio shield around him no longer holding the minigun as he held his pistol he picked up. As his shield dropped he ran to the miniguners as he pulled the 2 regular shotguns out as he went between them he blew their heads off as they spun out of control as they still held on to the triggers shooting up to the engineer bot as they exploded the sentry gun destroying the other bot. Church needed to do a head count: 2 soldiers, 1 demo bot, 5 scout bots, 2 heavy bots, 1 engineer bot, and 1 sniper bot. The two scout bots charged at him with baseball bats as he held a bat as well he began bashing bat against bat as he smashed one of their legs causing him to float in the air for a second as he smashed the other one's face in, he returned his attention to the original one as he brought the bat down like a sword as he stabbed it in the gut. The two demo bots and the remaining soldier bot had surrounded him. As they fired their explosives Church lept in the air and came down upon the soldier bot with the shovel slicing his head with the blade. He pulled the pin on one of the grenades as he snatched the other sending him flying in one of the demo bots exploding both. He turned his attention to the last demo bot as he chucked the shovel at his gut, causing him to split in half showing circuits and wires. As the bot with the flamethrower came charging Church tossed the grenade he had left in the barrel of the flamethrower.

As Church was walking to Miss Pauling he lifted his fist to punch an invisible robot. As Miss Pauling saw this she shot it in the head. She was impressed by this man's skill, she knew she needed his help. " Church was it, we should get going. " As Church nodded he looked at the sky as he whispered something hold a picture in his hand.

The picture was of him and Ruby as she was hugging him holding onto his back while she was smiling so much. Church just had the small smile, one side of his cheek was lifted. " Don't worry Rubes, " He said " I'll be back ".

* Somewhere with Grey Mann *

" So you expect me to use my robots in exchange for more resources and money, to track down someone who can help Miss Pauling rebuild the mercenaries back together? " Grey Mann asked a screen in front of him.

" Yes I do, and to ensure you won't fail I hired another mercenary to accompany yours. " the screen responded.

" You are a good business man, consider it done. Let me also say thank you again Mr Hargrove. " Grey Mann smiled evilly.

" Anytime for another business man. " the screen revealing Malcom Hargrove alive. " Anything as long as we get what we desire. "

 **Author's note : First thanks to those who peaked at this story but if you clicked on this story first before clicking my previous story Church Full of Roses Rated M, you may be confused as to which Church is there so thanks again for watching. And leave a message in the comment section below if you have any questions or concerns about the story as it's progresses.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	3. the search begins

**Author's note : hey everyone just gonna quickly say thank you all for reading my first story if you have great if you haven't it would really help. Also thanks again for a all who are now following me as a writer even though I make many many typos. Anyway since Comic 6 hasn't come out I believe I must improvise.**

 **Any who back to the story.**

Church hopped into Miss Pauling's car as she drove he looked over the files of who they were looking for something he knew who he was dealing with. From what he read about the team so far they were nearly like the Reds and Blues in every way. The soldier, who wore his helmet so low he could hardly see, reminded him exactly like Sarge. Scout reminded him of Tucker due to both of them being sex addicts, as well as flirtatious. He was reminded of Simmons when he saw the engineer on their team had a robotic arm. The demoman reminded him of Grif, both were alcoholic and could be seen sleeping in the battlefield. Spy was a lot like Lopez because both had mystery, mainly because no one understood Lopez. Caboose wash remembered when he saw the Heavy's massive strength add their Medic reminded him of Doc but better. Pyro and Donut were alike because they both saw the bright side of everything through their version of it. It was like he was finding his own team again. He came back to reality when Pauling handed him a police uniform and said " Put this on ".

" Why? " Church was beginning to worry about where they were going to.

" The first person on that list we're looking for is soldier, and I have a feeling I know exactly where he'd be. "

* 1 hour later *

They arrived at a big mansion in Hollywood Hills, they were dressed in their uniforms with Pauling's button up showing. Church's armor was under the disguise as it was stretching. He began to think who in their right minds would believe this would work. As he entered he saw the person opening the door to be dressed in a cloak of some sort and couldn't decide from man or woman as Pauling called him 'ma'am'. He then turned his attention to a room filled with elderly women and Tom Jones dead in the center of the room, on the floor laying dead. He remembered what the mission was as he saw a man in a war helmet covering his eyes with grenades strapped to his chest and a strong jaw line. The soldier nearly blew their cover. " Hello Ms. Pa- " luckily Church knocked him out with an uppercut to the jaw, Ms. Pauling shot Church a look of complete shock and disappointment. Church picked him up as he was Ms. Pauling was covering their tracks.

" Alright then make sure there's a pulse. Makes sure all your fingers go around his neck. " Pauling said speed walking out the door now whispering. " Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving. "

Church was surprised that it actually worked. He now had to deal with a version of Sarge with the I.Q. of Caboose. " Miss Pauling what I'm about to say may come as a shock. I was framed " Church knew this was going to be a long night.

" Relax Soldier, I'm not going to arrest you. I'm getting the team back together. And he's gonna help." Pauling said reassuring soldier. But that left the soldier with one more question.

" Who is he? A new recruit? " Church then glanced at Pauling sending a signal be careful what you say.

" As a matter of fact h- " she was cut off by Church.

" Not a recruit, not a soldier, just someone with a set of skills who needs a teleporter to another planet and through time to get back to some... something I call home. " Church didn't want to tell them about his past because of his trust issues with people he just met he just kept his mouth shut.

" Yeah, someone who's helping us in exchange for a teleporter. Soldier do you know anything about a business called Frontier Engineering? "

* 6 hours later *

Church was grabbing jerry cans of gasoline and handed them to Ms. Pauling and the Soldier. His questions were raised as they loaded them onto a window cleaner of the opposite building across the street from the Pyro. As they went up Church lowered his head as to not act suspicious, he was relaxing until he saw people looking up at the building. Church wondered what the excitement was all about as he saw part of building on fire from Pauling and Soldier pouring gasoline on it. He somehow knew this would attract the Pyro maniac.

* Skipping to when they find Demoman *

Church glanced at a decent looking building thinking that this must be a mercenary who had class and had professionalism. Until the door opened revealing a black man with a scottish accent, with another eyepatch, in his underwear and robe. This might be the drunken demoman who reminded him of Grif. He stayed out of most the conversation until the demoman went back inside to grab his sword and gear and saw Church. " Aye, who might you be? " Church didn't want to answer to this disgusting man but gave in to the fact he was like Grif.

" Name's Leonard Church but friends call me Church. You can too if you feel like it. " Church was lowering his rudeness because these guys have something her needed. With that the five were in the car as they drove off to the next stop. Until Pyro cut off soldier's hand causing a quick stop to a vet.

Demoman was going over to plan to remember. " OK so we can forget about Spy he can be anyone, anywhere, Scout we can come back for later, Medic got himself a fancy new job now, Will get a plane ticket and head straight to Siberia. " Church spotted Demoman sitting on a newspaper with familiar faces from the files he read about. Including four faces from Remnant as well as 2 faces he saw from his old team.

"Ms. Pauling were going to have to delay our flight." He showed them the papers showing scout and spy, then a picture of a small girl wearing a beret, a tall one standing 8 ft tall, one with red hair and scratches all over his body, the last one looked scared and had bunny ears. The last two were from his original team. One had metal gear and wiring to one side of his face wearing glasses, the last one was smiling so much with blonde hair. Church managed to say something about seeing this. " SON OF A BITCH! "

 **Author's note : Yeah that's right Caboose and Simmons are back and team CFYV. Oh and I figured Church just assumed that they were dead because of the fact that they were all alive made it assume Hargrove was dead. So just another thanks for reading this again. And sorry this one took longer than the other ones. And any suggestions or questions are accepted in the review box below thanks again.**

 **Til next time.**


	4. Unhappy Returns and Pissed off Faces

**Author's note : Some of you may be confused why I chose to have team CFYV instead of RWBY. It's because they are badasses that don't get a lot of recognition as that. And why I chose Simmons and Caboose instead of Tucker is because I thought they're going to be funnier. And to answer how they got their after Ruby had explained to them that Church disappeared Simmons had brought out his new invention he was working on when Church disappeared the first time that can go anywhere in time space and reality. Team CFYV volunteered to go as they were together Caboose walked to the device as he sent the whole team to Teufort and was confused for the 6 of the nine mercs.**

Church had to rush to his friends aid as he explained to Ms. Pauling that the other ones set to be hung were his friends. He was still worrying on how Simmons, Caboose, Coco, Yastusashi, Fox, and Velvet were doing. They must be scared lonely and confused.

* Inside a cell in Teufort Jail *

Caboose was humming a tune in his head as Simmons was still wondering how to get out of that place. Velvet was worrying right next to Caboose who was hugging her for her comfort. Fox was silent as he leaned against a wall. Yastusashi was talking with Coco their leader on how to get out of there. The team was getting annoyed by their next door cell mate going on and on about how he was going to talk to the court tomorrow. " ooh, that's not bad. Okay short pause, while everybody's gasping, then... "

Simmons heard Donut never stop talking but this was different. " Oh my God take the Public defender, and Shut up. "

" Hey I wouldn't be talking either. I'm technically defending you too. They think you're a couple of mercs like us. So let me do my job here. Besides the last time I did that I got one of our friends. And he's an idiot. Do you have any idea what's that like. ".

Caboose then stood up straight to speak. " Yeah I I know a guy we know name Tucker is a really stupid and likes this girl called Bang. " Everyone in the next cell he was talking to looked at him in a strange way. As for his friends in the same cell as all slapped their foreheads.

" Caboose. Her name is Yang not Bang. " Simmons said.

" Jeez, he's a real dumbass, Name's Scout sweetheart. " Scout said to Velvet. Caboose walked to the glass dividing him and smashed his fist against the wall cracking the glass. As he transformed into O'malley he said.

" My name is Michael J Caboose and I hate Apples. " Simmons had to correct him.

" He's an Asshole, Caboose. "

The one in the ski mask spoke up. " See Scout. Not everyone appreciates a smart ass like you, who is also disgraceful. Please excuse my colleague he uses his mouth more than his brain. You can call me Spy. "

" But out Spy, go pick another Turkey out of your teeth. " Scout said.

" It's a miniature farm raised Cornish game hen you idiot. " Spy and Simmons said information unison, Spy admiring Simmons intellect, Simmons respecting his sophistication. " See he is a man who uses his head. What is your name? ".

" Richard Simmons, most people call me Simmons. Now back to the topic, oh yeah, They're gonna hang you too. "

" Yeah well if I don't finish this speech we're all going down. Plus they're giving us all an actual meal from an actual restaurant, that isn't your mouth or your armor. " Scout said pointing to Spy's mouth and a pocket in Simmons's armor where he's smuggled snacks away from Grif and gave to his team.

" That's not food you idiot, that's muscle relaxers mixed with anti-psycotic drugs in the shape of a chicken or fish or whatever the hell they serve here. And besides I prefer to have a smart head and a full stomach for tomorrow. " Simmons said.

Spy liked this man's intelligence. " I agree tomorrow will be eventful "

Scout was disgusted by both of them. " Yeah well what are you gonna do, impress everybody with your know-it-all syndrome? What about you Spy, tell everyone to turn their backs so you can stab them in it all at once. " the cellmate with Spy and Scout was now creeping slowly behind Spy as he pulled out a makeshift shank ready to kill Spy. But unfortunately Spy was quicker as he grabbed the shank from his hand and stabbed him in the back. " Oh now did you really have to kill joey murders, they told us not to do that. Hey why am I working on a speech maybe I want a meal from your mouth. "

" Oh please you can fit a whole sized turkey in that mouth. "

" Why you, get over here. " Scout and Spy began fighting in the cell when a new voice came in.

The mayor, the smug asshat that put them in their was coming in with two pies. " Hey you guys can I interrupt, of course I can I'm the mayor, mayors can do anything. I baked you all a pie. I see you're studying the law books I gave you. Nice to see you boys and girls putting in the homework. It's going to be one heck of a trial. " Simmons had his fair share of books read already so he studied what to expect Scout had a few books read but not as my Simmons. As team CFYV were dividing their pie Scout was stuffing his face until he bit something hard cracking up the judge. " Oh that, just a little jail humor we have here. You file your little hearts away. No bars though, that's plexy glass. Oh but I see the blonde soldier got a crack in. " He turned his attention to Caboose standing next to the crack in the glass.

Simmons was still confused about something. " Excuse me why are we here this doesn't make any sense. "

" Oh c'mon Engie, I know you know what you did. "

" Wait. What? We aren't the mercs. "

" Sure you are. The Engineer had robotic parts installed in his body. The one who had the giant sword is the demoman. The small one who had the minigun is the Heavy. The silent one is the Pyro. The small one who came in with the purse is the Medic. And the tall one who punched the plexy glass is definitely the soldier. But where's the sniper? "

Spy stepped in. "Excuse me Mr Mayor. "

" Please Mr Mayor is the Mayor of Florida. Call me Mike. "

" Mike, I am going to kill you and anyone else who attends this show trial you put on. "

Scout said something because everyone else said something. " Yeah me too. "

" There's an off chance that I might kill Scout in the confusion. "

Normally threatened this mayor was excited. "Show Trial, awww thanks boys we'll try to make it one heck of a show. "

* With Church, Soldier, and Demo *

Church, Soldier, and Demo were getting in their disguises as Church wore the only thing Pauling could find that fit him. An outfit the was originally for the Sniper, but was two sizes too big for him but the perfect size for Church and his muscles along with his height. Soldier was wondering if anyone was going to know if anyone was going to think he was a soldier. The crew made their way to downtown which looked like a dumpster, they got their directions from an old woman. As they walked in the court room it was missing so many things it was missing. Church noticed a man in a ski mask he identified him as Spy, and a smaller one with a loud mouth on the stands, he knew this must be Scout. He saw his old team and team CFYV looking amazing at the way things were going. Church thought they had this covered until the Soldier was getting tense at the little man's word.

"... But get this he calls himself Soldier, " Church saw the soldier charging to the stands. " Even though he's never been in the - "

The little man was interrupted by Soldier. " Objection, You scrawny judas, judge I am this man's lawyer, and I demand you give him the chair. "

" Beat it soldier, I got a real lawyer this time. "

" Oh Yeah, Well I'm calling a surprise witness. My hands, and they will prove that your lawyer's neck is guilty. " Church saw Soldier blow his cover as he twisted the public defender's neck took a snap. " Of being broken. " Demo rushed to the stands as Soldier was strangling the life out of Scout. He thought this might be a time to get Miss Pauling.

He then heard a loud voice shout his name. " CHURCH IS THAT YOU? I'M SO GLAD WE FOUND YOU DID YOU MISS ME? " Church turned around to see 5 officers charge at him with nightsticks, thinking he was the Sniper.

" Aw, Crap. " Church readied himself for a fight as the first officer swung he grabbed it mid air and right hooked the guard to the floor. Next 2 came up to him as he threw the stick in the air making all of them look up. As he charged full speed arm barring both of them knocking them both out. Next were the last 2 as Church saw one of them pull out a stun gun he grabbed the other one as a wall from the shock. Church lept in the air as the night stick came down and bashed the guy on the head knocking him out as well. He got cocky for a second. " Anyone else? " He said right before the mayor grabbed a stun gun and shot him with it.

" Sorry but I do believe there is a hanging we must attend to. " He said with his arrogant smile.

* Fifteen minutes later *

All of them were outside on a stand waiting to be hung. Church felt death a million times over and somehow he knew Caboose would kill him again. He began hearing a list of crimes from the mercs all of which he knew wasn't their fault, as he was now getting bored of him speaking. " Hey Asshat, pull the damn rope so I can escape. " Church had a lot of tricks he learned.

" Oh a volunteer to go first. Well nice meeting you Sniper, now burn in hell. " He casually said as Church increased his body density to the point where he nearly broke the board. As the lever was pulled Church pushed all his might to make him so much more heavier that he snapped the rope as he fell. Now a bunch of real guns were aiming at him as he was about to run out of there. He heard Ms. Pauling.

" Stop. How could mercenaries do this to your town. They don't petition. They don't rezone. Half of them can't even read. These are all things a mayor does. " Church was starting to realize what has been happening. " And that's another thing mayors can't hang people. Ladies and Gentlemen I was just at the Library. " Everyone was gasping. Ms. Pauling held up a tiny little packet of papers. " This is a book on how to be a mayor. Well it's more like a pamphlet, mayors can really do like two things. They can't force anyone to do anything or kill anyone. " The crowd began to turn on the mayor as Church untied his friends.

" Church I'm so happy to see you again. Did you miss me? " Caboose asked in his childish voice.

" Yeah Caboose. I was until you tried to kill me! " Church shouted holding himself back from killing Caboose.

" Tucker did it ".

" Nevermind, what are you doing here anyway? " Church asked Simmons.

" Ruby wanted us to bring you back home, I honestly didn't know you had a girlfriend on that planet. I made a teleporter to get us here. Unfortunately someone broke it. " Simmons said as everyone glanced at Caboose. " So we need another teleporter, unfortunately we're stuck in a time where they weren't invented yet. "

" Actually these people know a guy with a teleporter. So I'm helping them so I can get out. "

" Really? "

" Yeah and get this these guys are exactly like us in nearly every way. " Church then turned his attention to Ms. Pauling to ask a question. " So Ms. Pauling did you guys actually commit crimes in this town? "

Ms. Pauling answered that in her formal voice. " The mill they've been fighting at has been leaking chemicals into the water supply for generations. This is a town of lead poisoned idiots. That's why I gave them bottled water. "

Caboose and Soldier both asked in unison. " Bottled What? "

With a lucky escape from death the team was split up. Caboose, Simmons, Yastusashi, Coco, Soldier, Scout, and Pyro. While Church, Velvet, Fox, Demoman, Spy, and Ms. Pauling made their way to Australia.

 **Author's note : Thanks again for reading this story and I have to admit this took me a while to tie all of the characters in and Church will be teleported somewhere else during the end of Old Wounds. But don't worry he won't go back to Remnant just yet. And as always leave any comments or suggestions or questions in the comment section below and I will hopefully answer them in the next chapter. And thanks again for a fan.**

 **Til next chapter.**


	5. A Cold Day in Hell and a Cyborg in Peril

**Author's note: sorry this chapter took so long. Truth is I've been a little lazy because of the winter break. But I'm back on track and I have more chapters for you and 1 more crossover event before Church goes back to Ruby. So without further a dew back to the story.**

Church had agreed to go with Ms Pauling, Spy, and Demo to Australia to go look for sniper as a precaution he took Velvet and Fox. Which left Simmons, Caboose, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Coco, and Yastusashi took go to the Siberian Mountains. As Caboose, Soldier, and Yastusashi were talking to a woman in a shack. Yastusashi was trying to be reasonable with her while the Soldier was talking about communists and how America was better in every way. Caboose was just in the corner looking up at the ceiling. As they marched outside the store Scout, Coco, Pyro, and Simmons were huddling around a fire of tires as they were shivering.

Cocky asked Yastusashi how it went. "How'd it go? Do they know where this heavy guy is? "

Scout asked Soldier as he was attempting to stay warm. " You did ask for coats right? "

Soldier only responded in his stubborn way, "We don't need directions. We know he lives in the mountains. Those aren't hard to miss. Move out."

" I swear if they had coats. " Scout said as they marched towards the mountains.

* 1 hour later *

The group made their way up the mountain freezing, it seemed that the soldier was taking it the worst. " Nooooooo. This is your fault. " the other members of the travelers were confused as to who he was talking to. However there attentions were turned to a downed plane. They saw it was packed with T-shirts and other warm clothes. They began layering themselves as the Scout found a hotdog costume. That was when the soldier redirected his attention to him. " listen very closely giant hotdog, I am going to eat you. "

Screw was just confused. " That's great pal, look what Pyro found. I guess we know what happened to Amelia Airheart. Check out this hotdog costume. I can feel stuff happening in my body again. "

"I'd like to feel stuff happening in my body too, is there any more of those? "

" Why would Amelia Airheart have two hotdog suits? Sorry pal, you're going to have to settle for a shirt. "

The group was interrupted by a loud Roar come from behind the scout as it was revealing 7 bears coming towards them. The Soldier was wondering how they found them.

" Impossible. We've been as stealthy as shadows. there are only two things that attracts bears, honey and menstruating women. " Everyone except Caboose, Soldier, and Pyro were staring at Coco. " My God I always knew it. somehow I just knew. Pyro! " Soldier shouted earning a confused look from everyone. " Quit blocking the door. I knew it. amelia's sweet tooth has doomed us all. Quickly troops, we must eat all the honey. "

* Later *

" Ohhhhhhh I'm so full. How many crates are we down to. " Simmons asked.

" Approximately none we are 7 jars in the first one. " Simmons respected Soldier because he reminded him so much like Sarge. " New plan. We rebuild the plane before the bears get here. "

Scout was now too tired to move. " Soldier those damn bears aren't coming. " As he said that a bear appeared behind him. " Ohhhhhhh no. " Scout whispered as a bear swung at him causing a skull to fly from the suit.

Soldier was shocked as the others were speechless. " Nooooooo. Scout if you need me to hold you as scream at the sky. Let me kn- " He was cut off by Scout again.

" Yeah Yeah, that's great soldier this hotdog costume is filled with bones. Think they might be worth some mon- " Scout tried to say but was smacked by a bear hand. " Owww, that hurt you stupid bear you want a hotdog? " Scout asked as he grabbed a bone. " Cause I'm gonna Relish this. "

" Good one son. "

" Thanks soldier, " Scout got in a batting stance and smashed the bone bat against the bears head killing it. Everyone got ready to fight with him. As Simmons got his new arm upgrade ready. He tore a piece of cloth covering his arm to reveal a muscular robotic arm as he smashed it through a bears skull. Coco had her purse ready and just smashed it against another one's head. Yastusashi got his sword ready and decapitated one with ease. As they finished four off Scout turned his attention to Soldier, " Hey soldier you gonna help or... or " Scout made a sound of disgust as he turned to see Soldier covered in honey naked wearing nothing.

" Don't worry Scout I am nude and covered in honey. Again. Now let's grapple some bears. " Everyone was still in disgust as he neck snapped a bear. Cable got angry as a bear slashed his arm. He got angry as he brought both hands over his head as he smashed the bears skull to the ground. Pyro grabbed an axe and began hacking at the bear even after it was dead. " That's enough Pyro. You're launching bone shards. Some of us are naked here. " As the team relaxed for a second they saw a large figure in the distance.

Scout saw this as heavy, " Hey look it's Heavy. Wait to show up 2 minutes late to a fight pal. Sorry we killed all the bears in Siberia for you. "

Heavy's expression didn't change. " These bears were babies. "

" Yeah Yeah, everything is a baby to you. "

" No they were babies, " Heavy turned as a bear taller than Yastusashi and Caboose smashed part of the plane. " Her babies. "

" This should be fun to watch " Soldier said as everyone got ready to watch the fight.

* After the fight at Heavy's home *

Simmons was in another room with Caboose as he was trying to fix his arm with a wrench as he heard Scout scream, he knew Scout must be up. As he was repairing his arm Caboose was just staring off in the distance in the corner of the room. " Simmons, I think someone is here. " Caboose said as he heard the door open up.

" I think you're right. Never thought I say that to Caboose. " He whispered to himself as he walked to the door. As he was about to turn the corner he heard female voices followed by Scout and Soldier talking about random nonsense. " I heard new voices, who's here?" he poked his head from the corner to see Heavy's younger sisters with frowns as they looked at Scout and Soldier then turn to Simmons with a different expression on their faces.

" Brother, who's this man you've not yet told us about. " the blonde one asked.

" He said his name was Simmons, " The tall Russian said in his deep voice. " Now Scout, Soldier why have you come to Siberia with these men and a young woman.

" We're getting the team back together. Ms Pauling needs us. We need you to help us. " Scout said.

Without a second of hesitation he answered. " No. I have an obligation to my family. I have already failed them once before. I must never put them through that again. This is the last time we discuss this. You will leave in the morning. " Heavy said with his eyes closed.

Simmons, Yastusashi, and Coco thought that this was the end, that they were never getting back to Remnant until Heavy's brunette sister spoke up. " You know what brother? No. We will discuss more of this. For a while you have protected us with your life. And we can never repay you. So please do not take this the wrong way, but if I have to spend one more day in this cabin, eating bear meat I'm going to lose my fucking mind. "

" Yana, Zhana, Bronislava I know it is hard. but the men who hurt us, who have taken us away, there will always be more like them. If I wasn't here they would completely. They would find you. "

The brunette now known as Yana spoke up. " Brother, men have came for us. "

" What? "

The blonde one now known as Bronislava chimed in. " You were away. We did not want to worry you. "

" I see, but you probably did not make them suffer. "

Zhana was now giving him the icing on the cake. " Oh Misha, we did. "

" You are just saying this. "

" No we butchered them like hogs, their screams died on their lips. "

" I see, you are all big girls now, you probably don't need big bossy Misha around. "

" Oh Misha you can our big brother."

" You will always looks out for us and we love you for that but you must let us go on our own. " Yana finished as Heavy took a bite of his bear meat. Before talking to Scout about the mission.

With what was said he shouted with cheer " HEAVY IS BACK BABIES. " Everyone was cheering as Soldier stepped out of the bathroom and Caboose turned around from a corner.

" Yay I just got back from the bathroom and everyone is happy. " Soldier said.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, loud noises. " Caboose cheered along. All seemed good for the team.

* With Grey Mann *

He was ordering his mercenaries for hire to get ready for a fight as the new Medic showed up and was explained the mission of hunting down his comrades. The Classic Heavy spoke up " We're hunting down your old team. There a problem? "

The Medic only saw opportunity. " Ahem, a chance to test my latest achievements against my earlier experiments. No problem at all. "

" Good, now see what you can do for the new guy. " He pointed to a man sitting down in the shadows. He rose to reveal a muscular man with a fohawk on his head. He had part of his face scorched and was wearing no shirt showing a shark jaw tattoo across his chest as he lifted one side of his face smiling malevolently.

" Ooooooo what a remarkable specimen. " the doctor admiring the man's form.

He chuckled a little before he spoke. " Let's get started Doc. "

* With Simmons *

He was speaking to Ms Pauling from a land-line " Ms. Pauling we got Heavy on board. "

" Excellent now head acres the border I have a plane waiting for you. " she responded.

" Fine but are you sure he's... " Simmons spoke before she responded.

* With Church, Spy, Demoman, Velvet, and Fox *

" Ohh yeah he's here. " Ms. Pauling as the 6 of them were leaving an airport with words above saying, ' Welcome to Australia ' let's just hope he's happy to see us.

As they were walking Church felt a pair of eyes were on them as he glanced up to see nothing. He knew someone was here.

 **Author's note : thanks in advance for waiting this long for a chapter you've been waiting for. Also thanks for ideas of more crossover events but I'm making more before Church goes back to Ruby involving, and sorry if you call me a furry fan but. Sly cooper thieves through time. Just feels like a place where he can have more of a connection for time. As always leave an idea suggestions or questions in the comment section below and good bye.**


	6. Blood in the Water stained Church

**Author's note : Just would like to say unless the people at Team Fortress 2 decide to finish there comic series Ring of Fire I will have to cut this story short on Old Wounds. I would also like to say thank you for continuing to read the story and for waiting for the return of Church Full of Roses story. It also leave a question comment or suggestion in the review box. Now back to the story.**

Simmons and the rest of the group including heavy have finally made it to Australia and we're now split up again. It was now Scout, Heavy, Yastusashi, Coco, and Caboose to go to an abandoned australiam mine. While Fox, Simmons, Spy, Soldier, and Zhana were attempting to steal a submarine from a docking port. The rest were going to Sniper's house.

Scout was constantly talking the whole way trying to start a conversation with the team who were going to be doing the heavy lifting. As heavy was just nodding to everything that the scout was saying, Caboose was just staring off into the sunset, as Yastusashi and Coco were having a conversation of their own. " So do you think anyone else is looking for these golden rocks Ms. Pauling mentioned? " Yastusashi asked.

" Probably, Church told us that they had some weird properties in them. But my only concern is whether or not these mercs have a teleporter like they said. " Coco said still focused on the road.

" I believe Church when he believes that. Why can't you? "

" Seems like their hiding something." Coco said as she starred at the back of Heavy's back blocking her view of Scout. " I just can't tell what it is. "

* With Church, Demoman, Velvet, and Pauling *

They were driving in a car Pauling had rented as they were driving Spy had called Pauling to complain about something. " I'm not a babysitter ". Spy complained about taking care of Soldier.

" You're not babysitting, he's your backup. " Church heard Pauling say.

" He's a liability, you're not still looking for the bushman are you? "

" We're following a lead "

" He's probably hiding in the bushes. Do we really have to find him so he can hide in a different set of bushes? I still say - "

Church spoke up cutting him off. " Dude did you really call just to bitch about everything over there? Man up. "

" Originally no. I'll call when I'm done. "

" Thank you. So we there yet? "

Demoman spoke up from the front seat. " Ach, pull up, this looks like the place. " As Pauling pulled up everyone saw a dilapidated house with crumpling wood and paint chipping off the house. " Bloody Hell. I slept on toilets nicer than this. Sniper's parents live here? "

Ms. Pauling opened the door on the car as she answered " They did. "

As they all stepped inside the inside looked creepier than the outside with a darkened living room. Velvet was curling her shoulders inside her body as she passed every object. Church leaned against a door way in the darkness. Ms. Pauling had to speak to the darkness to ask if anyone was there. " Hello? Mr and Mrs Mundy? Sniper? "

Demoman must have been getting annoyed, spooked, or bored. " Well we tried let's go. "

" Hold on we came all the way here we should at least search the place. "

" Ms. Pauling all we're going to find is a room filled with piss jars and fingernails." Church began to feel a presence behind but remained still to get the jump on him. "The man's a bloody lunatic. We tried to find him. Good riddance. Now let's go before he make a lamp out of our faces. " Church then turned around in the blink of an eye as he pulled out a knife and held it against the attacker's throat. He felt a small needle go in his neck but it wasn't pushed yet. He was now face to face with the legendary Sniper.

The room went silent as the attention was focused on Church and Sniper as Church was thinking of something to say to make him sound tuff. " Do it, give me a reason to slit your throat and watch the dust come out. "

Pauling attempting to lower the tension " Sniper don't. Please. "

Sniper kept still as he spoke. " I will until you tell me where my real birth parents are. And if I don't like one word I'm gonna... "

Pauling cut him off before he could finish the threat. " Jesus Sniper is that what you want to meet your birth parents? We're going to see them now. Want to come with us? "

He was speechless. " You're going to meet my parents? "

" Yep, you coming? "

* sorry skipping to when everyone is in the submarine heading to Sniper's parents. Not much would have changed between getting the ship and meeting Saxton Hale. *

As the 11 joined together on the submarine they we're informed by Miss Pauling about the lost city of New Zealand. They began to enter an underground docking port, as they unloaded Sniper was getting pissed. " I swear if you and that old woman, are lying I'm going to... " He stopped as he saw a man in a tunic and a hat of some sort approach them with many of his resemblances. " Dad? "

The spoke up, " Welcome to New Zealand Son, welcome home. "

After everyone sat down at a table to meet Sniper's Mom and hear the story of his accidental departure from the lost city, two things went through Church's mind. 1. Why didn't Sniper's dad make a ship holding more than 1 person. And 2. Sniper's parents were complete assholes. The story was getting touching until Ms. Pauling had to interrupt this moment as she reminded everyone else of the mission at hand. " Excuse me. Hate to interrupt but you wouldn't happen to have any golden rocks lying around. There um pretty worthless, but my administrator has a crazy fondness for them. "

Sniper's dad now spoke proudly. " My good woman I am a scientist, you can't fool me, I know the true value of those rocks. "

" Dang, forgot you were a scientist, so you must have already have known that they also have life sustaining properties by now. "

Before he spoke again there was a look of complete confusion and blank stare on him. " Yes yes of course I knew. I was just about to say... "

Sniper's Mom said the truth. " He had no idea you want to see what the genius did with it? " They were all led to a large room with a giant rocket painted in gold. "

Church now asked a rhetorical question. " So let me get this straight, you used the most amazing metal known to man, that's priceless and grants life, to paint a space ship? "

Bill Bell now responded smugly, " Hardly this represents a fraction of the australiam. "

" Oh okay "

" I used most of it to paint the prototypes. "

" Where are th-"

" They exploded "

Church face palmed himself. " No wonder why you people got lost in the bottom of the ocean. "

Pauling was now having a nervous breakdown as Sniper's Mom handed her a glass of wine. Bill Bell, sniper's dad was now questioning on how Sniper survived the earth after his calculations of the earth being covered in lava. He was explained to that he was wrong about his calculations of the end of the world. Sniper's Mom spoke up again as Church was near the ship for a split second. "So the earth hasn't been destroyed and our ship is covered in priceless metal. "

Bill Bell was focused on more important questions. "Lhan-Na, this is just basic facts our son has finally made his way home. Son I have been meaning to ask you this for a while, " He brought sniper really close " Do you have any money? " Sniper forked over a small grand too his old man. " Thanks son, don't tell your mother. "

Pauling realized she wasn't there. " Where is your mother? " Everyone turned around to see the rocket Sniper's dad built taking off into as it rammed a whole in the ceiling letting sea water in.

Sniper was shocked that his mother would back stab him like that. " Mom! "

Pauling was shocked that her mission had gone up in flames. " No no no no no no no no no no. She getting away with the last bit of australiam on earth. "

As everyone was panicking Church grabbed a detonator from his back pocket in his armor. As he looked up through the water he pushed the button seeing a faded red and white flash in the sky. "No she's didn't. " As everyone stared trying to figure out how he knew that she would do that he was focused on the fact that they needed to live. " Ask questions later. We can salvage anything from the ship. But we got to go. "

Sniper looked around for his dad. " Wait where's my Dad. "

" Probably back in the lab " Pauling said " Sniper don't go back. "

" I don't care he's my dad. If I'm not back in... "

Soldier cut him off. " There he is. By our submarine... Now he is in our submarine. " Everyone watched as Sniper's dad took off leaving everyone to die in the undersea house.

All Church could say was, " No offense, but your birth parents are assholes. " He said realizing it would take a miracle to save them.

Sniper saw the doors reopen again. Suddenly hope was restored in him. " Wait it's opening again, he came back, he came back. " But as the ship rose Sniper's hope died as he didn't see his father's face. Before he could react he was shot in the chest by 2 sniper bullets.

Church looked up at the shooter as he saw another ghost from his past as he saw that an old man with muscular arms grinned evilly, " I hope none of you die that easily. Cause we got questions that need answering. " He turned to Church for a second. " Hello Church, Gray Mann wants a word with you. " Church balled up his hands ready for a fight as everyone heard a loud robotic shriek. As everyone turned to the sound they saw a metallic person, not like the robots from Grey Mann or Remnant, but one with a glowing blue spark in its chest. " What the fuck is that thing? "

Church knew what it was and tried to run the other way but was dragged by a tentacle. As he was dragged closer to its chest Church was able to yell something out. " SON OF A - " Everyone now looked to see Church was gone.

The leader was confused and pissed off, " God damn it what happened? "

* Through the portal *

Church came tumbling through the portal as Tex was on all fours like an animal as she hissed at him. Church grabbed his gun and chased Tex until she hopped on a building and lept into darkness. Church was about to fire when he saw her disappear, " Fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuuuuuck! Come on! Where am I n- " He stopped as he saw his hands to be fuzzy like fur. He hustled to a window on a building to reveal a light blue furred wolf with black hair at the top of his head. As he comprehended what was happening he knew what to say. " Oh COME ON! A FUCKING FURRY! " He shouted knowing this would take longer to get to Ruby.


	7. Old Wounds, New Scars

**Author's note : It's been a while but guess who got his mojo back and typing again. Also I may be better or worse but feel free to judge if you want. I'm open to suggestions. And next Chapter Classic Heavy and Caboose fight. Now back to the story.**

[Somewhere in a Grey Mann facility]

Classic Heavy was speaking to Grey Mann about how their main target, Church, had just been snatched by a robot. " By the time we arrived all the australiam was gone, as well as Church. SharkFace went through a teleporter like thing himself, maybe hunting Church down. "

Grey Mann seemed not to upset about that, " No matter, I assume he will be retrieved as for the australiam don't worry it's a fraction to what the woman has acquired. And as for her whereabouts... "

" We have the targets downstairs, they're being interrogated as we speak. We'll have the answers soon. " Classic Heavy began thinking about something else. " You know I don't get you world domination guys, by the time you get to enjoy it you'd be a hundred god damn years old. "

" Getting close to a 150 god damn years. "

" How'd you do it. "

" I'm glad you asked because I've been dieing to tell my plans to an absolute stranger. Please we are co-workers not girlfriends, I pay you suitcases full of money and you do the dirty work if you don't like this arrangement... "

" No the money is good. You just got me thinking about them rocks you've been sending us after. "

" That will be a mystery maybe when you retire with all my money you can start an investigation for it. As for now I am the brains. You are the brawn. "

Classic Heavy rested one of his big heavy hands on Grey Mann's Shoulders. " Yeah well they must be rubbing off. Cause now you got me thinking. " He clenched his fist holding Grey Mann by the throat. " Me and the boys ain't getting any younger. "

[ With Simmons, Velvet, Soldier, and Zhana ]

The Soldier was showing amazing resilient to his interrogator as his face was bruised and bloodied, he was locked down like a fort. " You can torture me all you want but I will not break. I have dreamed of the day when I could have information worth hiding. And today is the that day. "

The female classic Pyro had part of her face scorched off. She had her burned flesh showing as well as one eye out. " I must respect your resilience but I haven't asked you a question. "

" Well don't waste your breath, cuz the only thing you're getting out of me is name, rank, and cereal number. "

Classic Pyro wasn't too pleased. " Where...is...the administrator? "

" I don't even know that one. Only Miss Pauling knows. Ask me something I do know. "

" So Miss Pauling knows. "

" I... you're gonna have to torture me to get that me. "

Classic Pyro grabbed a drill and began to rev it up. " Torture implies that you have something I need. This is me killing you slowly. " The buzz from the drill rang through the whole room. "

Zhana who was handcuffed to a pipe next to Velvet spoke up. " Please leave him be. If you must tortured somebody torture me. " Simmons remained quiet for two reasons: 1. He didn't want to be tortured. 2. He was working on an escape plan.

Classic Pyro responded with a smile. " Don't worry you're next. " Simmons scowled at her remark but as he was looking in her directions he saw her gas mask and grenades on a wall.

Immediately Classic Heavy stormed in holding a helpless Grey Mann. " Got another one for you Bea."

" What do we need him for. "

" Nothing he's worthless to us "

" Oh "

" C'mon Bea, I'm sure he knows something. Have fun fishing... Wait what the hell am I doing. I almost forgot this. " He clenched his fist in Grey Mann's back as he ripped off his life support device forcing Grey Mann to gasp in pain. He then refocused his attention to Classic Pyro. " Pace yourself Bea more are coming in. "

Simmons now saw his chance to put his plan to action, he slipped out of his cuffs and quietly grabbed Classic Pyro's gas mask and a grenade. He made his way across the floor as his lanky shadow was in her back he is tossed her drill to the side. He then stuffed the live grenade in her suit then sealed the deal with covering her face with the mask. Within a few seconds she had inflated like a balloon. Simmons began untying Soldier.

" Nice work Simmons, " The bloodied Soldier complimented him. " How did you get out of the cuffs, wait, I know you did the old dislocating thumb trick. "

Simmons shyly admitted the truth. " Not exactly sir. "

" So how'd you get out. " Simmons held up his robotic hand which had a magnetic joint within it connecting it back to his arm, Simmons went back to free Velvet while did the same with Zhana. "Let's free the others. "

" Yes sir," Simmons said with admiring the man's position and leadership resembling Sarge.

All of a sudden a voice spoke up. " Wait. Take. Take me with you. "

" Good God, it's a zombie " Soldier said. " Simmons look for honey while I strip myself. "

Zhana was about to follow his lead. " Zhana will also take pants off. "

The crippled Grey Mann was trying to speak but it came out in short burst. " There's no time... please... Keep your pants on... It feels like a knife in my chest when I speak... But I must say this... you're all idiots... take me to Pauling. "

[ With Pauling, Spy, Demoman, Pyro, and Fox ]

Fox was silent as he sat on the metal foldout bench. He heard the conversation between Spy and Pauling debating whether or not she was too blame for this. He was about to zone out when he heard Spy says : " In three seconds I'm going to crack a cyanide molar. I will spit half of it into your mouth before my heart stops. " Just as Spy was about to all hope had restored into Fox as Heavy had burst through the door holding a shotgun.

Heavy was a little confused about what he was seeing. " What did Heavy miss? "

Miss Pauling was nearly overjoyed to see him. "Heavy, where's Scout?"

" Freeing the others. "

" This is good, we're back in the game. Now we just have to escape and we... "

" No. This island is crawling with robots, I barely made it here. If we try to fight we will die. If we try to sneak our way out we will be spotted and die. "

" Heavy we're so close. If we just... "

" No We can not escape. You have to go. Get to the administrator and complete the mission. I will make distraction." Fox, paused at the way Heavy spoke, not what he said, the way he said I instead of refer to himself in third person.

" Against a whole army. Heavy you'd only buy us a few seconds. "

" I can make big distract, you will have time. " He said it again. Fox then gestured to Miss Pauling to uncuff him.

" Heavy let's think about this, there has to be another way... "

" Miss Pauling it is only way. "

" I... " Miss Pauling stuttered for another answer.

Spy spoke up from his position. " Mikhail, it is a noble gesture, and we accept. But we may not see it if we stay here being touched by it. Someone unchain. " No one would ever call him by his name, and where's Caboose or the other members of team CFYV?

Miss Pauling had just released Fox when she began uncuffing Spy. " Alright lean forward. Heavy if you..." Before she finished her sentence Fox grabbed Heavy's throat and yanked as hard as he could pulling a bloody windpipe. Everyone in the room had a face of anger mixed with shock. Miss Pauling was the first to speak, " You bastard, I'll kill you for... " She was cut off again turning to Heavy's corpse to see that he was actually the Class Spy. " How did you know? " Fox simply nodded his head leaving everyone unanswered.

Just then everyone was hearing something close to the door ringing resembling a telephone. The Classic Soldier swung the door open seeing his comrade on the floor with his throat laid out next to him. He refocused his attention to Fox, " You son of a... " Before he finished his sentence a robotic hand was shot like a rocket in his direction towards his far side away from the direction it shot. As it clinged on to the man's face the words (NECK SNAP) could be heard as the man's head was spun around.

Simmons then came charging from around the corner with Zhana and Soldier on his heel as he praised his arm, " Thank God for Simmons 2.5 upgrade. ". He began to refocus as Soldier brought Grey Mann into the cell. " This dick wad wanted to speak to you. "

As Soldier and Zhana were admiring a toilet Simmons wanted to listen in. Miss Pauling asked first. " So you cost us our jobs, hire maniacs to hunt us down, you got sniper killed, and now you're here in front of us dieing. What do you want us to do? Help you? "

Grey Mann responded knowing the answer. " If it's not too much trouble. " He was struggling each word he said.

" You do realize we hate you right? "

" Oh please what would any of you know about hate. Do you know what a man of my intellect could have done to this world. If I had gotten that australiam first. But I didn't she did. And as much as it hurts me to admit it she's smarter than me. I think she's even angrier, you're right, whatever you thought I'd do with the australiam you're right. What she has is way worse. Stop her. "

There was a moment of silence before Miss Pauling spoke again. " Stop her? Why would I stop her?I've worked for her. Lied for her, framed people for her, killed people for her. Do you think I'd don't any of this if I didn't know what she is, what she's capable of? What do you think I am some kind of pawn? "

Spy tried to interrupt. " Miss Pauling. "

" I know exactly what she could do with that kind of power. And I'll be right by her side when that happens. You old... "

Simmons coughed before getting her attention, " Miss Pauling. "

Miss Pauling had stopped just to realize that Grey Mann had layed dead with his eyes open. " I got to into that. When'd he die? "

Spy just had his normal face as if nothing had happened, " About 2 minutes ago. "

" Oh, that's embarrassing, "

" Don't be you had his full attention until his lungs fell out his back. "

Simmons interrupted the conversation with a question. " So you lied for her? "

She remembered her words and her promise to Church, " To other people. "

" ... Alright then. "

(Later while escaping)

Classic Heavy was projecting multiple holograms of himself where the mercs and Simmons, Velvet, and Fox were while they were ecsaping. " Can you hear me rejects? Yeah you can. Did you know Grey Mann was going to invade Australia? See I couldn't figure it out, there's no more, your old lady took it all. But there is some, it's not in any mine though it's in the people. "

Spy had came around the corner giving hope in Miss Pauling's eyes. " Spy! Did you find a way out. "

Spy had an answer, unfortunately it's not the one they hoped for. " Technically yes, you can just make it out over the ocean of robots,"

When they turned the corner they saw what he meant. A swarm of floating robots with smooth steel for tentacles was hovering above them. Classic Heavy finished his speech, " So he made these leech bots, made to suck the australiam out of their bloodstream, So I told them to suck the australiam out of you. You don't have any in you, I know it, you know it, but they don't, that's why I told them to keep digging until they get all of it. You killed 3 coworkers of mine, friends, I hope this hurts a lot. "

Before they had a chance to react the army was already on them. As they began sucking the blood away from them they all made a sound of pain and suffering as they screamed. Simmons thought this was the end.

{Cliffhanger}

 **Author's note : hey everyone just gonna quickly say thank you for waiting so patiently and I'm glad to be back in the saddle. Just also gonna make a Valentines Day chapter for Church full of Roses, also answer any questions you have about the couples. Specifically one that was sent to me from anonymous, "How assertive can Yang when she's in heat with Tucker?". And many more. Send me those questions.**


End file.
